Siren's Call
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: There in front of me was one of the most beautiful vampire – even human - I had ever laid eyes on. She was short, only coming to my shoulders with deep red wavy hair, dark red eyes and blood stained lips. She was a dark siren calling to me. Demetri/OC


**A/N: Well here is a little bit of spare time for me. **

**Disclaimer: though I wish I did, I do not own the twilight characters or it itself.**

**Dedicated to the lovely Speklez of course.**

* * *

**Demetri POV**

I was bored with being a servant; to be used when only necessary. I had been bound to the Volturi for some time, my sire unable to hide me like he wanted. Amun was a good man; he gave me immortality and power. Then it was taken from me by Aro and his little bitch Chelsea

Aro gave me nothing; nothing but a burning hatred as I served and trained his mindless minions.

Chelsea's power over my loyalties was thinning and no one knew, but me and three others; Felix - my brother in every way, but venom - and the Romanian's.

For a decade we have plotted our revenge, for a decade I have been under the insufferable fools that called themselves kings. The only sensible and respectful one of the three was Marcus. All who knew the reason felt sorry for the loss of his mate; only selected few knew about whom caused her demise.

"Demetri." Cringing, I turn and bow to my supposed master.

"Yes Master?" I ask neutrally with a hint of respect while bowing. Whatever it was must be important, very rare does Aro come to a guard.

"I need you, Felix and Chelsea to go spy on the Romanian's. I have had news that they are planning on an attack. Maybe if Chelsea is close enough to them she can bind them into submission." I couldn't help but smirk a little as I bowed once more.

"Yes master, I will go find them and leave immediately." I state before waiting to be dismissed. At Aro's slight wave of the hand; I pivoted on my foot and made my way calmly down the hall.

Now was the time to strike, to start the undoing of the Volturi and gain freedom; power.

Quickly opening the door to my chambers; I sneered at the room itself. Heidi had decided to move into my chambers after one night of meaningless and unsatisfying sex. One would think a succubus would be a good lay but unfortunately no. Pushing the bed out-of-the-way I yanked up a stone from the floor and grabbed the duffel bag I had hidden for this occasion. It looked like our regular ones but Felix would be able to tell the difference.

"Oh Demetri, there you are." Heidi purred as she strutted into my chamber.

"I need to leave; Aro has sent me on a mission." I told her, shoving her out of my way; smirking as I watched her pout and huff.

Striding out the room I couldn't help but smirk at the Gianna, a delectable human but a complete imbecile. She had on several occasions tried to shack up with Felix, shamelessly flirting when we all knew he wasn't interested. Like me, he hasn't found his mate yet or anything that caught his fancy.

"Felix." I call, standing in the open doorway to his chamber. His head snaps up curiously, his eyes flashing to the bag in my hand and smirking.

"Master Aro wants us to go spy on the Romanians with Chelsea." I sneer before chuckling darkly.

"Ah, about time; I have missed some good action and drama for some time. Ever since the Cullen fiasco I have been bored." He sighs before heaving himself up off the couch and placing the book back on the shelving. He was a neat freak; everything had to be in proper order.

"Ah yes, the half breed incident. Such a pity, the Cullen's - although noble - is quite a hassle." I sigh out with an eye roll, waiting for him to gather his duffle bag.

"I do agree." He states formally, carrying the conversation as we head to the reception desk. No one dared to near Chelsea's room due to Jane being across from her; any form of noise will result you in immense pain.

"What can I do for you Felix?" Gianna asks in what she would deem as huskily; batting her eyelashes. I held back a chuckle as I saw Felix gag a little; he couldn't stand her.

"I need you to call Chelsea and tell her we have a mission. We need to leave immediately." His voice was sharp and cold as he stared down at the foolish human. A smirk twitching at his lips as a small whimper – not the pleasurable whimper either – escaped her lips as she turned to do what he ordered.

"I cannot wait until she dies." Felix uttered to me silently as we waited for Chelsea. Gianna's puke green eyes have fixed themselves upon Felix once more as she obnoxiously chewed what humans call gum.

"Boys, let's get this over and done with." Chelsea's bored tone echoed in the room, her eyes a dark red as her familiar sneer reached her face.

"Yes, lets." I chuckle; entering the elevator before her.

Both Felix and I sharing a look as she entered last, turning her back to us.

_Soon_ it said.

**~XxX~**

The night sky was crisp, bringing the scents out stronger than the day. I loved the night for that reason alone; more so than anything else. As a tracker I could distinguish the smells by category; some overwhelming me at times. All though, my most favourite scent was fresh oncoming rain at night.

"So what exactly is out mission?" Chelsea asks us as we ran in the direction to Romania.

"To spy on the Romanian's, Master Aro has been informed of another uprising." I tell her clipped, I didn't want her to suspect anything if I wasn't my usual formal self.

"And my job?" she asks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"To bind them into submission," I smirk; it was a foolish thing of course. Vladimir and Stefan were brutal vampires close to their baser instincts; no gift like Chelsea's could affect them.

"Excellent." She sighs, pushing herself faster than before.

A day or s run later we found ourselves on the outskirts of the Romanian's territory. Cocking my head to the side I noticed Stefan was close by waiting for our arrival as we had passed several of his spies.

"Felix." I call; chin jerking in the direction of Stefan. "Check the perimeter will you, something seems _devious_." I state, using the code word for Stefan.

Nodding, he quickly dashes off into the forest while I casually pick the dirt from my jacket. Chelsea had stood by my side as I sensed Felix and Stefan circle around to our backs.

"Finally," I sigh, stepping out of the way just as they dived at an unsuspecting she bitch of the west. The binds disconnecting as her head rolled across the ground.

"Demetri," Stefan greeted while Felix set alight Chelsea.

"Stefan, the plan has been set into motion." I inform with a slight bow of my head.

"Ah, excellent, let's go tell my brother the good news. Be warned gentlemen there are guests, Vladimir's last relatives of sorts." Stefan explained, causing my brows to shoot up.

"Guests Stefan?" Felix asks, removing the Volturi cloak and crest before chucking it in the fire. I copied his actions while Felix grabbed out bags.

"Yes, sisters. Jade and Aurora, do not piss them off… or you will suffer dire consequences." He chuckled mysteriously before taking off.

Sharing a look with Felix we took off after him towards the castle. I could smell the fresh scent of oncoming rain and breathed deeply, enjoying and savouring the scent.

Slowing down to a quick walk I pondered on who Jade and Aurora were, for the many years I have known the Romanians, I have never ever heard of their names. Looking at Felix I saw him inhale deeply, my curiosity peaking.

"And what do you smell?" I ask, causing him to smirk at me.

"Cherry Blossoms," my brows rose at that as I snorted. "Not like you can talk, I saw you practically inhaling the new vampire scent." He grumbles slightly shocking me.

"Vampire scent?" I ask bewildered, causing him to look at me before chuckling.

"I can't believe you didn't detect the underlying tangy scent of a female vampire." He chuckles before pushing the large doors open and coming to a complete stop.

There in front of me was one of the most beautiful vampire – even human - I had ever laid eyes on. She was short, only coming to my shoulders with deep red wavy hair, dark red eyes and blood stained lips. She was a dark siren calling to me.

"Ah boys, I see you have met Jade and Aurora." Vladimir's voice comes from the left but I couldn't remove my eyes from the beauty.

Moving forward automatically I made my way to my siren.

"Hello…?" I trail off, wanting to know her name.

Smirking she grasped my hand, sparks jolting up my arm. "Jade; Jade Dracul."

It took everything in me to not choke on my tongue as she spoke her name, Dracul… Jade Dracul was known in the vampiric world for her mass slaughter of three towns with her lust for blood. She had the power of fire and could not be killed.

"Demetri." I introduce after I finally wore off from my shock.

"Pleasure to meet you Demetri," She purred and that's when I realised her scent, the very one I was inhaling not a few seconds before. She smelled like oncoming rain.

"The pleasure is all mine," I purr in response, pulling her closer to me.

This woman, this siren was my mate. I could feel it, her scent matches mine perfectly and there was a sense beginning to grow the longer I stayed with her.

"Shall we… go somewhere more private." She purrs in my ear before nipping my neck. A groan escaped my lips as I cast Vladimir a not so apologetic look and stealing Jade and taking her to my chambers on the other side of the castle.

Throwing her on the bed I ripped the shirt from my chest, letting the scraps of fabric fall to the floor. Looking at my siren I couldn't help but moan as she ravished me with hooded eyes.

"My, my Demetri, you look so good." She purrs.

"Jade, I do believe you are overdressed." I smirk, stalking over to her and shredding the dress she had been wearing with my teeth. Nudging the fabric with my thumbs I couldn't help but admire her ample breasts as they sprung free.

Looking up at her I couldn't help my raise a brow at her. "No bra?"

"Fuck no." she grunts before pulling me down into a searing kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as she flipped me over and straddled me.

"See anything you like?" Jade moans out as my thumbs flick over her nipples, making them harder from the sensation.

"There are no words to describe." I moan as I thrust up a little to show her my arousal at what I saw, moaning at the heat from her core.

"I will rock your world Demetri; I am a hard and fast type of girl. Now please me." She growls out in a moan as she grinds her core against my cock.

Growling, I flipped us over and in one swift move we were both naked and I was fully sheathed in her tight heated core. Jade let out a moan of pleasure at the action, her finger nails digging into the muscles of my upper arms.

Smirking I slowly lean back till only the tip of my cock remained in her and slowly thrust back into her. With each time I speed up the movements and thrusted harder than the one before. Her moans of pleasure mixed in with my growls as she hitched her leg up higher on my waist; allowing me to thrust deeper than before.

"More" Jade growled, her chest heaving and nails scraping. Leaning back on my calves, I hoisted her up onto my waist allowing her to ride me. She gets in a rhythm that causes me to meet each thrust she does.

I could feel the familiar knot – one I haven't felt in a long time – build.

"So close!" Jade hissed, speeding her movements and arching her back. Shoving her breast in my face, I took full advantage of that. Sucking a firm nipple into my mouth I grasped her hips as I flicked her nipple with my tongue and sped up my movements.

Soon I could feel her walls clamp around me, bringing me close to the edge.

"DEMETRI!" she screamed as she gave one last final thrust, my name falling from her lips and the way her scent exploded on my tongue caused me to tip of the ledge.

"MINE!" I roar before biting the soft spot over her collar bone, near her neck; sending her over the edge once more.

Falling back I remove my legs out and breathe heavily as the specks in my vision begin to end, my tongue bathing the mating mark. Looking up, I smirk pleased as I saw the silly grin on her face.

Noticing my eyes on her she turns her head and gives me a satisfied smile, slowly turning into a devilish grin.

"Ready for round two?" she purrs, causing me to smirk in return.

"My siren, such things you say. We may never leave this room again." I chuckle causing her to smirk wider.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: Well how do you like? **

**Ellie**


End file.
